


as a 'yes'

by seiden_spinner



Series: twt request ficlets [6]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiden_spinner/pseuds/seiden_spinner
Summary: kiss prompt: charon/hermes + "a kiss as a yes"
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Series: twt request ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708426
Comments: 17
Kudos: 224





	as a 'yes'

“Souls for you, my good boatman. All yours to take, no need to count!”

Charon waves his hand at him as if saying, _‘You know I’m going to count them anyway’_ , but then lets out a low, hoarse sound that strikes him as appreciative. Which is, actually, all it takes for him to make his mind on certain matters and dash right across the slow crimson waters of Styx.

Strictly speaking, there’s no need for him to board Charon’s boat along with the souls he’s shepherded, but he does it anyway. It’s not like he’s in no rush—there’s always rush wherever he is. Still, that doesn’t mean he’s got absolutely no time to spare; if anything, he’ll just have to speed up a bit on his way back and oh, isn’t he good at that. Besides, Charon doesn’t really seem to mind an extra passenger.

There are, in fact, a whole bunch of things that Charon doesn’t mind.

His chatter about anything and everything; his penchant for referring to the other as _his good professional associate_ or _the big boatman_ instead of using his name; his habit of hanging around just a moment longer and staying just a little closer than necessary—all of that is permitted and sometimes even encouraged, if Charon’s body language and the intonations of his groans are anything to go by.

The ride is as peaceful as a ride down the river connecting the world of the living and the world of the dead could be, and it’s actually a nice change of pace. He wouldn’t mind going all the way down—not the first time and probably not the last, after all—but today his schedule is rather tight and the time limit he has allotted himself for a bit of self-indulgence is almost up.

“I’ll be going now,” he says as he tugs once at Charon’s cloak. “Wish I could say I’m now closer to my destination, but you know I appreciate the sentiment, right?”

He’s yet to up and leave when suddenly Charon turns to him and reaches out his hand, palm up, as though asking for an obol in payment for the fare.

They’ve known each other far too long and the nature of their relationship is far too different from what Charon has with the recently deceased for the gesture to have a literal meaning. Thus, he suspects the silent question here is about something else entirely. And even if it isn’t—well, he has long since prepared an answer.

So he grabs the offered hand to keep it where it is, dives down, and presses his lips right to the center of Charon’s palm, wide and calloused from rowing.

It's not long before he feels those cold ring-laden fingers curl to gently scratch the underside of his chin, and that is when he knows he both guessed the question and gave the right answer.

“I really gotta go now,” he says, beaming, as he looks upwards from where he floats in the air, all but anchored by Charon’s hand. “You know what the business up there is like, but hey! What say we pick it up from here next time?”

The answer takes the form of a thumb tracing the line of his jaw before Charon’s hand retracts somewhat reluctantly, and it’s actually the best news he’s got in a long while.

“Till we meet again, then!”

He takes off swiftly, leaving a gust of wind in his wake, but not before casting a quick glance at Charon. And he can’t help but feel a little smug when he sees the hand he kissed clenched tight—as though holding a treasure far more valuable than the Underworld’s gold.


End file.
